D Grayman Drabbles
by Esherymack
Summary: Based loosely on awesomeliciousnes's story "D.Gray-man High." A bunch of short stories written with inspiration from the magical shuffle button on my iPod. Was used to break writer's block; varied ratings, no yaoi. Not my best works :3 Under a new penname
1. Above The Law

A/N: Oh I dunno what to call this. I was in study hall, had my notebook, a pen, and my iPod. I put my iPod on shuffle, and for every song that came on, I wrote a new… drabble? I usually don't use all these terms XD 14 stories, and not once have I familiarized myself with these terms. Some of them are somewhat incomplete, but that's because I only had four or five minutes to write each one; they really did help me in breaking writer's block.

As an overall disclaimer, I don't own D. Gray-man, the songs, or the idea for the setting and character roles. Respectively, the anime/manga belongs to Katsura Hoshino, the songs to various artists, and the setting/character role idea belongs to awesomeliciousnes, and this whole thing in general is based loosely around the story "D. Grayman High" by awesomeliciousnes as well.

Just so you know, the stories aren't necessarily related directly to the song, so don't flame me :3

-Eve

* * *

Above the Law—Bad Meets Evil

Overall rating: T for mentions of cutting, branding, suicide, doing drugs, and gangs

Genre: Angsty

Characters: Allen, mentions Mana

* * *

Allen Walker sometimes thought he was born as a criminal.

He was orphaned on the streets of New York, and later was adopted by a man named Mana Walker. When Allen was eight, Mana was killed in a hit and run. The case presently remained unsolved and marked cold.

Allen had joined a gang; he stole, did drugs, assaulted people—at the moment, his criminal record was a mile long.

He'd tried to kill himself. Three times. They all failed. When he found he lacked the ability to kill himself, he took to inflicting himself with knives and hot irons; he cut his wrists and branded his arms.

And, of course, when he wanted out, the gang turned on him and tore his face, his arms, and his chest.

That was the last time Allen looked at a knife.


	2. Echo

2. Echo—Bad Meets Evil

Overall Rating: K

Genre: Angsty, kinda friendship

Characters: Allen and Rhode, alludes to Neah, Cross, and Mana

FYI: I know that Allen doesn't play violin.

* * *

Allen slowly drew out the final note on his violin. The high school crowd in front of him listened to the echoing, haunting note, the final peal of the steel-strung instrument before erupting into huge applause.

Allen lowered the bow and took a sweeping bow (A/N: Read carefully. I'm talking about the part for the instrument, and then the action of bowing.) before sullenly walking off the stage.

Rhode stood in his way as he tried to re-enter the band room.

"What do you think you're doing?" She snapped.

Allen glared and shrugged. "I dunno. Playing the violin, perhaps?"

Rhode rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Got that. Why that song though? It's not yours."

"Actually, my father taught me that."

Rhode snorted. "Yeah, as if Coach Cross…"

"Not him. Marian's only the second guy to adopt me. My first one's dead."

Rhode blinked. "Oh…" she whispered, before letting Allen walk past.


	3. Whereabouts Unknown

3. Whereabouts Unknown – Rise Against

Overall Rating: T for mentions of Allen's criminal past

Genre: Angst-like

Characters: Allen, Cross

* * *

Allen skipped over his curfew again.

He knew Marian would be pissed. Well, more than pissed; Allen had a curfew set by the law—as far as the judge knew, he was a good-for-nothing delinquent.

And, of course, old habits die hard, right?

So here he was, leaning against a tree in the local park, his good eye slightly glazed, the other unseeing and misty.

Allen traced the scar and shivered; the line carved into his skin seemed to burn with the memory of the knife that created it. He never told Marian that it still hurt on the occasion, or that sometimes, he got some sort of sick pleasure from seeing knives, pills, and needles.


	4. Lanterns

4. Lanterns – Rise Against

Overall Rating: T for swearing

Genre: Kinda general, you might smirk at it

Characters: Allen, Cross

A continuation of the last chapter.

* * *

The street lamp in front of the white house flickered. Allen stood on the other side of the street, contemplating going home tonight or sleeping outside and facing Marian's wrath in the morning.

The front door suddenly opened, revealing a rumpled Marian Cross.

He stared at Allen, before stalking over to him and dragging Allen back into the house.

"You…" he started. "You are in a shit-load of trouble, Allen."

Allen scowled.

The lamp kept flickering.


End file.
